Earthvision Battle Royale 2021
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2021, also known as the EBR 2021, Earthvision 2021, or more simply country 2021, was the 6th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 192 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 6 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 7th at the same time. The host nation, Pakistan,was the winning nation of the 2020 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 191 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before April 2nd. A new feature was added to this edition of the EBR: countries may now send "donations" into the Arena for citizens of their choice. This is to encourage citizens to go on the Official Promo Tour and try their hardest to get donations. The only rule is that a country may not send donations to their own citizen; it must all come from other countries, and each country is only allowed three donations per EBR. This new addition has been criticized for the exorbitant prices. The minimum cost for a donation is $1,000 while the maximum is $10,000,000, meaning that only the super-rich could afford to send a donation. Also, it means that these donators essentially bid themselves, since theoretically there could be hundreds wanting to donate but each country is only allowed three per EBR. The security situation in Pakistan was cause for great concern. Many countries, such as Armenia, Israel, Afghanistan, Bangladesh, India, the USA, and the majority of the EU seriously debated withdrawing from this edition. In the end, the EOs of this edition managed to convince most of those countries to stay. Bangladesh and Afghanistan both decided to withdraw anyway, while Iraq returned after 5 years, and Monaco after a single edition. Like Ghana before it, Pakistan had severe funding issues. Once again, the EOs had to step in and complete the construction of the Arena itself to make sure it finished on time. To save money, this year was the first year where high-tec stadiums weren't in widespread use; meaning spectators couldn't freely go into a stadium and watch the field as if the Battle Royale were actually taking place there. Only two stadiums were built with that technology, while the EOs decided to just use FanFests with giant viewing screens for tourists. Arena The K2 Mountain region was designated as the Arena. In contrast to the past two edition where the Arena's were hot and tropical, the K2 Arena was very desolate and barren. Though taking place in June, the Arena was as if it was in January. There were blizzards and thunderous avalanches the citizens had to avoid, as well as it being very much barren and windy. For food, tributes would need to learn to hunt the wild yaks, snow leopards, antelopes, and various birds. There were also wild barberry bushes that produced non-poisonous barberries. The Arena encompassed the Pakistani side of K2 and the lower valley. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod 37. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 6, 2021. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Montréal, Canada - 12 March *Lisbon, Portugal - 20 March *Tunis, Tunisia - 26 March *Dubai, U.A.E. - 3 April *Bangkok, Thailand - 17 April *Seoul, South Korea - 22 April *Lima, Peru - 30 April After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated x history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 192 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the forth semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 6th to 7:31 am on June 9th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 6th to 2:44 pm on June 11th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June 7th to 10:50 pm June 9th. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 5th to 6:35 pm on June 10th. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2021 - Semifinal 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2021 - Semifinal 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2021 Semifinal 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2021 Semifinal 4 .png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 20x. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (20 June) Soun Thyda of is killed by Kellela Mothoana of . Samanta Ferreira of is killed by Kurniawan Chanming of . Marina Valasai of is killed by Kurniawan Chanming of . Apolonia Molenda of is killed by Kellela Mothoana of . Édouard Tourna of is killed by Bastijn Bronsvoord of . Day 1 Recap The 6th Annual EBR is up and running! At the sound of the gong, everyone ran towards the cornucopia. It was a bloodbath, killing the Laotian and Brazilian citizen within the first minute. Then, the unthinkable happened! Pakistan's very own citizen was killed herself! In a complete shock and reversal of fortunes from last year, Marina was caught not paying attention by the Indonesian citizen, who took advantage of the situation. This caused severe anger amongst the tens of millions of Pakistanis around the world, who - as hosts - were expected to do well. Five citizen died, 43 remain. Day 2 (21 June) Matilda Henderson of is killed by Victoria Lloyd of . Desimir Paravac of is killed by Carisa Nunes of . Kurniawan Chanming of is killed by Kellela Mothoana of . Day 2 Recap The Battle Royale continues with the deaths of Matilda of Jamaica, Desimir of Serbia, and Kurniawan of Indonesia. They were all killed in a similar style: hunted like animals, given chase, then murdered. Three citizen died, 40 remain. Day 3 (22 June) Tarore Arono of is killed by Shiro Mizuko of . Day 3 Recap It was a slow day today. The skies were dreary and there was light snowfall. Many tributes found it difficult to move around the mountainous and perilous Arena. It wasn't until Tarore from Micronesia fell fifty feet down the side of a slope and broke her foot when action finally started to occur. Hours later, she was found a couple meters away by Shiro of Japan. Tarore, unable to move, screamed in fear as Shiro killed her. One citizen died, 39 remain. Day 4 (23 June) Armand Mbonassé of is killed by Delma Hernandes of . Shori Mizuko of is killed by Sabine Saint-Pierre of . Julian Agustin of is killed by Sabine Saint-Pierre of . Bruno Kucaj of is killed by Taipo Witika of . Day 4 Recap The action picked up significantly today. Around mid-afternoon, Delma of El Salvador was ambushed by the Togolese and Zambian citizens. Somehow she managed to fight back and even kill Armand of Togo, while Alice of Zambia fled. Later on, Sabine of Canada devised a genious trap. She kidnapped young Julian of Spain while he slept, tied him up and cut him in places. His screams were to be used to lure other citizens and she would kill them. It worked, and Shori of Japan came lurking around the slope of rocks where Julian was tied up. Before she realized it was a trap, Sabine tackled her to the floor and bashed her face against the rocks. In a rush, she also used this time to murder the tied up Julian. What savagery! Later on, Bruno of Slovakia was also caught in a trap, but he was killed more quickly than the first two as his involved falling down the mountain. Four citizens died, 35 remain. Day 5 (24 June) Kellela Mothoana of falls off the side of K2 and dies while trying to run away from a muttation yak. Serafim Neascu of is killed by Kyara Ramos of . Bastijn Bronsvoord of is killed by Alice Miyanda of . Day 5 Recap Kellela was caught by a vicious yak! Unfortunately she was so scared she couldnt tell that she was near the mountain edge, and she tumbled all the way down until she was dead. Fan favorite teenager from Aruba, Bastijn, was also killed today by the Zambian citizen. Three citizens died, 32 remain. Day 6 (25 June) Estelle Jacquier of is killed by Abdul Khaliq Kazmi of . Taipo Witika of is killed by Andria Zumadze of . Day 6 Recap Two more deaths occurred today. The hopes of the millions of Madagascan and Pacific fans are dashed as both their citizens lives' were cut short. Two citizens died, 30 remain. Day 7 (26 June) Attention Citizens: The ongoing blizzard has caused a massive avalanche at the top of K2! Take cover! Katarina Veselic of is pushed into the avalanche by Poppy Mullins of . Pasha Kupranechuk of is pushed into the avalanche by Stefan Kwedhi of . Alice Myanda of is killed by Meang Nary of . Maaiz Tajuddin of is crushed by the avalanche. Patrido Varela of is crushed by the avalanche. Sabine Saint-Pierre of is crushed by the avalanche. Abdul Khaliq Kazmi of is crushed by the avalanche. Saida Al-Jabri of is killed by Bela Rosen of . Day 7 Recap What an exciting day! The huge avalanche had been building up for quite some time and many viewers predicted it would happen. The citizens were scattered all over the mountain in various bushes and caves and undergrowths, and many were caught unprepared. Favorites from Ukraine and Canada were buried in the onslaught of ice and rocks. Eight citizens died, 22 remain. Day 8 (27 June) There were no events today. Day 9 (28 June) Carisa Nunes of is killed by Argasar Esugenov of . Grete Svenningsen of is killed by Daniyar Dastanov of . Day 9 Recap After all the death and destruction of yesterday afternoon, the Arena was left looking like a deserted, blizzardy wasteland. Snapped and uprooted trees lay everywhere, while many of the former hiding spots were buried under snow. Two citizens died, 20 remain. Day 10 (29 June) Day 10 Recap The citizens still seem to be in shock and there is very little activity going on. Ibsituu, the young girl from Ethiopia who has miraculously managed to stay alive, has also just got her first kill. Who knew she had that in her! Rose Jennings of is killed by Ibsituu Abdel of . One citizen died, 19 remain. Day 11 (30 June) Poppy Mullins of is killed by Kajetan Krakouer of . Stefan Kwedhi of is killed by Delma Hernandes of . Mateo Ceja of is killed by Ibsituu Abdel of . Tatiana Santana of is killed by Andria Zumadze of . Adeyamo Gadzama of is killed by Bela Rosen of . Kyara Ramos of is killed by Delma Hernandes of . Daniyar Dastanov of is killed by Neven Sadiraj of . Day 11 Recap That certainly changed things! So many tributes died today, mainly because they now have to compete over resources since most of the good spots are buried under snow. Stefan of Namibia was a shock death, but his life was ended by the El Salvadorian citizen who is quickly becoming a huge favorite to win. Also killed by Daniyar of Kyrgyzstan, who many thought could win as well. Seven citizens died, 12 remain. Day 12 (01 July) Meang Nary of is killed by Callista Ngambi of . Kajetan Krakouer of is killed by Argasar Esugenov of . Ashley Wilson of is killed by Callista Ngambi of . Neven Sadiraj of is killed by Delma Hernandes of . Day 12 Recap Things are really starting to get down to the wire now! Only eight tributes are still alive. After six years, one should know never to expect from this event because anything can happen and the favorite to win can be suddenly killed. But for now, many are predicting a win for Delma of El Salvador. After her, Argasar of Mongolia, Bela of Israel, and late-bloomer Callista of Malawi are favored. Georgia is next, followed by Ethiopia, Great Britain, then Mozambique. We shall see what happens! Four citizens died, 8 remain. Day 13 (02 July) There were no events today. Day 14 (03 July) Ismael Cerquiera of is killed by Andria Zumadze of . Argasar Esugenov of is killed by Andria Zumadze of . Day 14 Recap After today, Andria of Georgia has overtaken Delma of El Salvador as the firm favorite to win this year's EBR. He added two kills to his now record-breaking tally of 9 kills total, combined with the semi-final. Bela is third favorite, while Callista is fourth. Ibsituu and Victoria are tied for fifth. Two citizens died, 6 remain. Day 15 (04 July) Callista Ngambi of is killed by Andria Zumadze of . Day 15 Recap Andria now has 10 kills throughout this entire Battle Royale! Many predict he will win, and the Georgians are very excited and surprised at their country being given the world spotlight. But anything can still happen, as we've seen in the past. Many can't forget the Lesotho-incident of the 1st EBR, where Lesotho was widely seen as the winner before he was killed and only finished third behind Namibia and Peru. Many also think that this could be a sign of bad luck for Andria, as the favorites going into the final days always end up being killed. One citizen died, 5 remain. Day 16 (05 July) Bela Rosen of is killed by Victoria Lloyd of . Day 16 Recap We are now down to 4! Bela, the second favorite to win, was ambushed after he was hunting. He seemed too starved to care about being careful, which ended up being a fatal mistake. Many Britons are wondering if, after years of terrible results, if this could be their year? They are third favorite to win, still behind Georgia and El Salvador. A small group of fans are even wondering if Ibsituu, the 15 year old from Ethiopia, might be a surprise waiting to happen and win it all. One citizen died, 4 remain. Day 17 (06 July) Andria Zumadze of is killed by Victoria Lloyd of . Day 17 Recap Well, it happened! The top favorite to win, and the citizen with the record for most kills ever, has just been killed! The British citizen from Leicester is now tied-favorite with Delma of El Salvador. While there is now severe disappointment all around Georgia, there is an increasing level of excitement all throughout London and many cities in Britain. Can she win? Or will Ibsituu of Ethiopia spoil it all? I think we shall find out soon! Day 18 (07 July) Ibsituu Abdel of is killed by a pack of muttation wolves. Victoria Lloyd of is killed by Delma Hernandes of . End ''Ça y est! The winner of the 6th Earthvision Battle Royale is Delma Hernandes of El Salvador!' That ends it! The tiny nation of El Salvador becomes the sixth country to win the Earthvision Battle Royale. Delma proved her strength throughout the entire BR, making her one of the favorites from the start. She faced stiff competition from Victoria of Great Britain towards the end, but she prevailed. Now she is on her way home to celebrate her country's victory and her bravery and the honor she has brought to El Salvador. Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 8 and celebrated the victory of Delma and El Salvador, and overall the success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. Delma re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the prime minister of El Salvador, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Bakhtawara Kohli, passed down her golden laurel reef to Delma for it to be worn around her head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until she must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The Prime Minister of El Salvador accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's Battle Royale, while winner symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 6th Earthvision Battle Royale.